


honest words she can't afford to say

by KristiLynn



Series: Femslash February 2016 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, High School, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6015895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany and Santana have a conversation about their relationship. (season 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	honest words she can't afford to say

Brittany asked a lot of questions. “What does that mean? Where’s Russia? Why can’t I wear leggings as pants?” 

And most of the questions Santana could answer. But not this one.

“I’m serious Santana,” Brittany sighed. “What are we? Because we have sex, a lot, and even if that doesn’t mean we’re dating it means something.” 

“Can we not do this right now?” Santana asked.

“Then when?” Brittany pulled out her date book, “Tell me when and I’ll write it down.”

If it were anyone else, Santana would have made some comment and walked out mad. But it’s Brittany and it was impossible for her to be mad at Brittany.

“I don’t know what we are.” Santana said bluntly, “Because I love you more than anyone than I love anyone in the world. You’re my best friend. But at the same time I love you more than that.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And not just in a friendly way. I want you to be the only person I have sex with. Which is crazy because that’s gay and I’m not gay.”

“What’s wrong with being gay? Kurt’s gay and we like him.” Brittany quickly added, “We do like Kurt right?” 

“Yeah baby, we like Kurt. But I’m not Kurt. I’m not okay with it. My family wouldn’t be okay with it," Santana sighed. “So to answer your question: No. I don’t know what we are.” 

“Okay.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Brittany nodded her head, “It’s okay. I’ll still be here.”


End file.
